Six Ways to Romance
by BlushippingZutara
Summary: Six AUs of Blueshipping. Each with different backgrounds and set in modern day. Basically, guy meets girl, they fall in love and stuff happens. I can't get much clearer than that. This chapter: Case. Kisara is Kaiba's lawyer in a case against his vengeful ex-wife with her heart in the job, in more ways than one.


Alrighty now! I've been wanting to do this one for a while now! It won't leave me be. Now, there's a poll on my homepage asking what you all want to see in the next chapter of this kinda-sorta-not-really Drabbles Collection. This is the first chapter in the Case drabbles in which, Kisara's is Kaiba's lawyer against his ex-wife who just so happens to be her sister. Please review.

**Responsibility**

Seto Kaiba was a man who rarely was surprised. His step-father's cruelty, hardly a surprise. His arranged marriage to his best lawyer's niece, a little bit of a surprise, but then again, not that much. Her running off and having an affair, not a surprise. Her being enraged over the prenuptial agreement they'd both signed becoming void due to her affair, he didn't even twitch.

But in the last few weeks, he'd had a number of surprises that had really gotten him.

First, his now ex-wife's lover had been hired by someone to cause the affair and he'd never really loved her to begin with.

Second, his ex-wife believed that he'd hired the man in order to be "let loose" without losing Kaiba Corp.'s valuable PR.

Third, that she was going to try suing him what her share of the divorce should've been, but that wasn't the surprise. The surprise had been when the lawyer he'd hired for the case, the best one in the entire Kaiba Corporation, had sat him down in a diner, put her reading glasses down on the case file, looked him right in the eye and said six words he'd never forget.

"I want you to take responsibility," she said again. Kaiba slowly set his coffee cup down. His lawyer continued her firm gaze, blue eyes unreadable as a stone, nearly shaded by stray pieces of white hair that had managed to escape the bun holding the rest of it back. Her skin was nearly the same color and mostly hidden by her tan jacket and khaki capris. Under the jacket, she wore a crisp, clean, blue-and-white striped shirt with a neckline lined in a lace trim. The toe of her tan flats began tapping on the floor under the table and she began tapping her nail against her coffee cup.

"I'm sorry. Just to be clear," Kaiba said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You want me to take responsibility for hiring my ex-wife's former lover to cause an affair so-" His lawyer began shaking her head and placed her face in her hand, releasing a sigh as she did.

"You are truly clueless, aren't you sir?" Kaiba started rubbing his temple.

"May I ask who's side you're on?"

"I'm on the side that's going to win this case and apparently the one where my boss can't pick up a clue to save his life. I mean, seriously. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kaiba released a sigh.

"You very well might. I was under the suspicion we were going to discuss our plan for the case." Kisara laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

"We will. But I didn't feel comfortable working with you on this kind of case without you at least knowing," she said, causing Kaiba to lean back in his chair and narrow his eyes.

"From what I understand, you've handled a few cases in which we were being sued. You've never said anything about being uncomfortable before," he said pointedly.

"Its nothing to do with the type of case, Mr. Kaiba. Allow me to clarify. I do not feel comfortable going through a case involving your ex-wife when I've been in love with you since middle school," she said in a similar tone. Kaiba's eyes widened.

Another surprise to add to the list. He'd had plenty of confessions from other women, but they'd all beaten around the bush for a while, trying to show off their curves to him, and when they'd finally said it, they'd been blushing like idiots. Kisara was completely different. She wasn't red in the face or trying to show off her figure. She simply started sipping at her drink before looking to him for a reaction.

Kaiba shook his head quickly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I must've misheard her," he muttered under his breath.

"No sir. You heard me correctly." She put down her cup, put on her glasses and opened the file. "Now that that's off my chest."

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked. Kisara sighed and took off her glasses.

"I understand that your ex-wife's betrayal may very well be the root of that question. However, I don't exactly expect anything from you, merely an acknowledgment that I admitted my feelings to you. Now then, we'll start the trial-" Kaiba slammed his fist on the table. Kisara narrowed her eyes and sighed. "I can see you've lost interest in discussing the case right now."

"Lost interest? Is that what you call it?"

"I can tell you're angry...Did I use the wrong word?"

"Who put you up to this?"

"Can you explain yourself please?"

"No one confesses any kind of love and just goes on with their day in the next second as if nothing happened. So who put you up to this? My ex-wife?" Kisara sighed again, leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Kaiba, I am fully capable of portraying my feelings and then continuing on with my day. And what I have said has absolutely nothing to do with my sister." Kaiba blinked.

"Pardon?" Kisara looked over the file again.

"My sister, your ex-wife. However you wish to call Sakura Aoino, she has nothing to do with what I said to you just now." After that, she ignored anything he said not relevant to the case.

Yet another surprise to add to his list; His lawyer wanted him to take responsibility for her falling in love with him when she was in middle school. Had he even known her back then? He only knew for a fact that she did her job well and always got the result she wanted.

Suddenly, he wasn't just surprised, he was a little scared.

* * *

BZ: Okay. Its super short. I know. But its a Drabble collection. You want to see more, leave a review and vote on my poll for the next chapter, okay? This one was requested by the girl who helped me put this idea together. So to clear things up; the next chapter will be the first installment of the Novel AU. Each AU has its own name that will serve as the chapter title with the word title here. So this chapter title will be Case Responsibility. Want to see something? Send in a review with a word prompt and an idea in mind. The chapter may be based off what you've got but then again, it may change a bit for creative purposes. Okay? Great! See you later and leave a review.


End file.
